Thanks to the popularization of the Invention, users are able to acquire information. And in digital television broadcasting, bidirectional communication and other techniques allow the users to acquire desired information about television broadcasts as well. And using mobile phones or the like, the users can read QR code (registered trademark) and other suitable codes to access relevant sites and acquire desired information therefrom (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-303553